moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral of the Fleet
The Admiral of the Fleet (Abbreviated ADMLFLT, FLTADML, FC, or FCGAN) is a senior Grand Alliance Navy postIt is paramount that one makes the distinction between a post and a rank. A post, such as this, is a task or occupation personnel (Typically an officer) can under take. In most cases, it does not interfere with the rank structure., responsible for the operation, resourcing and training of the ships, submarines, aircraft, and personnel within the navy. They provide vessels and other resources needed ready for operations and is based in several bases. The Fleet Commander also holds full command of all Navy combat forces and responsibility for all maritime operations within Navy, while still having to report and answer to the Grand Admiralty and reigning Monarch. The Admiral of the Fleet is informally known as the Fleet Commander and as such, additionally holds the post-nominal of FC alongside ADMLFLT. Often, undertaking the position of Admiral of the Fleet is found as a stepping stone to Grand Admiralty. Etymology Originally, the Admiral of the Fleet was a singular position which was found in once single fleet Navies. Here, the senior most Admiral would head the Navy's fleet as a form of Executive Command to the Grand Admiral who in many cases was a member of the Monarchy and so had little practical part with the Navy. This Admiral of the Fleet would be an Admiral like the rest of the Admiralty Board, but chosen by the Grand Admiral to oversee the Fleet as his or her representative, giving the name, "Admiral of the Fleet. to signify his power over the fleet. As time progressed and the Grand Alliance was formed, the Admiral of the Fleet was given less power over a single fleet and more into the overall Navy; mostly maintaining their previous task, the ADMFLT would be set to make sure that the Navy is properly equipped and trained for war as well as oversee military actions. Authority and Command The Admiral of the Fleet has a similar command to that of a Grand Admiral (But not quite), being able to take on capabilities of almost any Navy resources, especially that of ships. Most Fleet Admirals simply overview and, with the help of the Admiralty, lead the Fleets with the Grand Admiral, being her first stop for any Admiralty orders needing to be sent out. The Admiral of the Fleet also acts as Navy's expert on Fleet logistics and planning, being an integral mind when planning a battle or operation. Headquarters The Admiral of the Fleet is based mostly in Admiralty Arch, the Alliance Naval Command's separate Base of Operations as well as the War Room for more larger meetings, often when it involves other Military forces. Chain of Command The Admiral of the Fleet is always an Admiral, classed as the 'Senior Admiral', third to the Lord of the Seas and then Grand Admiral. While technically not 'above' Admiralty, the Admiral of the Fleet is still a member and holds as much of a voice as any other, but tends to be usually the one with the largest voice, often due to he or she being the most decorated of all the Admirals assembled (Save the Grand Admiral, of course). While many previous Admirals of the Fleet have been highly decorated men and women, it is important to note that many may be chosen for the task purely because of one's abilities and skills, rather than their service history. Admiral of the Fleet in the Grand Alliance Navy Most Navies held their own separate Fleet Admirals, but with the formation of the Alliance of Lordaeron and Grand Alliance, the Admiral of the Fleet position was then converted into a single, cohesive post. A daunting task not for the light-hearted, and non-strategic minds. The Current Admiral of the Fleet The current Admiral of the Fleet is Admiral Ranets Daggerfang. He was nominated by a Magistrate for his devotion to the Grand Alliance Navy. For there is no other that is worthy of such a noble prize, and or deed. The Magistrate believed the Admiral to uphold great virtue, and noble deeds that illuminated his benign appearance. Not only was the Admiral favorable by his 'handsome' looks, however his demeanor upheld integrity far greater than those that approached the Magistrate prior. While Magistrates uphold courts of law, they also uphold the right to award certain titles to those most deserving of them. Admiral of the Fleet Daggerfang oversaw extensive repair efforts of various fleets and then later began to lead the current maritime operations in Draenor, specifically in the Tanaan Jungle regions. References Category:Titles Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Grand Alliance Navy Posts